Thrust into life
by Hisankanpeki
Summary: Starscreams sire was assassinated and he is thrusted into a life he was just beginning to experience. Though, the sudden loss of his sire and the dramatic changes now going on allow Starscream to forget who he is and to fall in love with someone he shouldn't. Life changes for our seeker, multiple times, before we find him today. Rating is for later chapters. Please review.
1. Life changes

I'm sorry you guys for dropping off the planet. I've been having a lot of depression and anxiety problems. It's been causing me a lot of stress. I finally got a job and then had to quit because of how bad it has become. But I hope to be able to keep up with this story and I hope that you enjoy it.

XOXO

"Prince Starscream! Prince Starscream! Please come with me! We need to get you into the safe room." Starscreams thin form looked up from his studies, Skyfire's own helm looking up at the guard with worry.

"Why? What's the matter?" He asks the guard, her red optics shining worriedly. The guard seemed to pause, hesitant on why the seeker needed to be in his safe room, though Skyfire was immediately up and tugging on the princes arm.

"Come on Prince Starscream, if you need to be in the safe room I'll stay with you until your sire comes to get you." He states, his voice soft even as he walks past the guard.

"But why? Is the palace under attack?"

"I'm sure that's not it, it's probably just a drill but it's better to be safe than sorry, yes?" The larger seeker asked, looking back at Starscreams white form with a smile.

"I suppose…" The small seekers wings fold against his back with a sigh as he follows Skyfire, the quiet guard following the two of them.

"Don't worry prince. I'm sure everything's alright." Even as Skyfire said this guards began running through the halls, an alarm sounding that Starscream had never heard. Skyfire paused in his walk before picking up his pace, practically running towards the safe room.

"Skyfire? Skyfire what's wrong?! What's the alarm?!" Starscream asked as he was pushed into the small safe room. It was small, but not small enough that there wasn't room for a bed and supplies, though there were no windows or vents making the small prince shudder.

"Starscream you must stay here and stay quiet." Skyfire stated softly, leading the smaller seeker towards the bed in the room and sitting him down. "There is an assassin in the palace…most likely after your sire but it may come for you so you must stay quiet."

Starscreams small form immediately stiffened as he tried to stand.

"I have to go find my sire! What if they killed him!? I have to find him!" He yells, trying to force his way past the larger seeker.

"Prince Starscream you can't…you must stay here…I'm sorry." Starscream didn't seem to hear Skyfire though as he continued trying to force his way past him. He was so busy trying to fight his way out of the room that he never noticed Skyfire bring out a sedative, not until the needle was in his neck, the sedative flowing into him. The last thing the prince saw before he passed out was Skyfires worried and sad face staring down at him.

XOXO

Starscream groaned as he shifted on his berth, his wings flicking as he rolled onto his side. His processor hurt and he could barely think, but one thing did stand out to him, he wasn't on his berth, or in his room. Starscream sat up with a gasp, his optics wide as he looked around him. Skyfire was beside the berth, recharging in a chair that was almost too small, looking uncomfortable. The small seeker remembered then what happened, Skyfire had sedated him. Immediately he was off of the berth and pushing as Skyfire's larger form.

"Why!? Why did you do that?!" He yelled, pushing at Skyfires arm as the larger seeker woke.

"Prince Starscream please. I did what I had to, to keep you safe." He states softly, gently grabbing the smaller seekers wrists.

"No! You just want me all to yourself! I could be out there helping the guards find the assassin!" Starscream shouted, tugging his arms against Skyfires strong hold.

"Starscream…You sire is offline…The assassin was well enough aware of everything in the palace to know where you sire was and when he'd be alone…and he was fast…They've combed the whole palace multiple times and there is no sign of him…" Skyfire stated softly, gently pulling Starscream against him. "Your sire is gone…"

Starscream didn't say anything, though his sobs spoke loudly. With his sire gone, he was the next in line to take over the throne, and he wasn't even finished with his schooling. Skyfire gently wrapped his large arms around Starscreams small frame, shielding him as one of the few maids came into the room, bringing food for the two. The femme seeker said nothing as she sat the try on the small table in the room before leaving, leaving the two alone.

"Why? Why didn't I take him up on the flight?" Starscream asked softly, pulling back to look up at Skyfire, his optics full of tears.

"Because…it was going to happen weather or not you were there…you would have been offlined along with him had you gone too." He states softly, gently rubbing the small seekers back.

"But I would still be with him!"

"But Vos would be without a leader…and we would be lost…You are the new leader…though you're still a prince…you have to lead us now." Skyfires optics were sad as he stared down at Starscreams smaller form. "We will have to finish your schooling before we can really begin on how to lead…but in the meantime one of your fathers advisors is taking over…we will be moving to the collage and giving you a new life for right now." He says, gently pulling the tray of energon closer. "Take some energon…You need it right now."

The small seeker heaved a heavy sigh as he leaned against Skyfires chest, taking the offered energon and intaking it.

XOXO

First chapter, not very long but I hope you like it! Please review and give ideas I would love it!


	2. New faces

Alright well next chapter here we go!

XOXO

"Now Starscream you're Starscream no one's going to be-." Skyfire grunted as a thin servo was shoved into his face.

"I know I know! I'm not an idiot and I don't care! I'd rather no one know me than try and talk to me. It's annoying enough in Vos…I'm just thankful my sire kept us separate from the other cities." He states softly, moving to grab the datapads he needed. "I just want to get to class and get back so I can recharge more."

Skyfire sighed softly before nodding, grabbing his own stack of datapads. "Our schedules are not entirely the same, but we have most of the same classes." The large seeker paused for a second before he looked at Starscream. "Please just stay safe and don't go flaunting…there are a lot of mechs here that will use and abuse you before you can even realize what is happening."

"Yeah yeah. You've already lectured me on this fifty times! Let's just get to class!" The seekers wings were perked up high on his back, though their once bright white was now a dull gray, hints of blue and red showing.

"Just be careful." The large seeker said again, his own wings folded against his back as he ducked through the door to his room. Starscream was small, even compared to some of the more burly femmes, but he didn't care. He still walked with the regal attitude he was born with. Skyfire sighed once again as he followed Starscream to their first class, glaring at any mech, or femme that looked at Starscream wrong.

Starscream grinned as he caught the door to the classroom. The room was large, rows upon rows of seats in a half circle, the professor's desk at the front. The small seeker grins as he skips to the front row, planting himself down in the seat in the middle. Skyfire couldn't help but smile as he followed Starscream, sitting down beside him. "This is the easiest class you'll have, but I'm sure you'll pass all your classes with ease."

Starscream nodded before his attention was drawn to the door. A mech, purple and tan, marched in, a brigade of femmes following him, giggling loudly.

"You see, the mech had no idea what was in store for him! I had hidden a paint bomb in his order! Let's just say he paid me back immediately." He states loudly causing the femmes to giggle louder. He waves them off though as he enter the class room, his optics immediately drawn to Starscream. The mech sauntered over to him servo outstretched and a shit eating grin on his face.

"Names Swindle, and who are you my fine femme?" He asks, waiting for Starscream to take his servo, though he immediately dropped to the floor as a datapad made contact with his helm.

"Mech. And Starscream." He grunts crossing his arms and legs as he looks to the front of the room, waiting for the other students to file in.

XOXO

"Can you believe that mech!? Calling me a femme and just walking up to me!?" Starscream yelled, pacing back in forth in his shared room with Skyfire.

"I told you it would happen."

"Not like this! He just expected me to be all over him like that flock of femmes he had following him! Ugh! The nerve! How dare he!" Starscream growls and sits down on his berth, crossing his arms.

"I told you Starscream. Mechs and femmes here don't know who you are so you're treated like everyone else. That mech goes after anything with a pretty face…And I he don't stop till he has them. Please just ignore him and don't fall for his tricks." Skyfire stated softly, looking up from his datapad pointedly.

"I won't! I would never fall for such an aft like him!" The seeker growls and flops down on his berth, burying his face in his pillow. "I hate it here…It's only been a day and I want to go home." He states softly, his wings folding against his back. Skyfire sighed softly and moved from his desk, gently sitting down beside the seeker.

"It'll get better…like you said. It's only been a day and you're new…I should have warned you about Swindle…He expects to get everything…and he does at times. But I'll be here I promise, I won't leave you to do this alone."

A small whimper left the small seeker as he sat up, looking at Skyfire with pathetic optics.

"Why? Why did all this have to happen? Why did that assassin have to kill my father? Why couldn't he have killed me…?" He asks softly causing Skyfire to sigh.

"Because…Primus willed it to be so…If you would have been killed your father would have been so grief stricken he wouldn't have been able to go on…you on the other hand…were prepared if something like this were to happen." He states softly, gently rubbing a servo across Starscreams cheeks as tears started to form in his optics.


End file.
